Misplaced Trust
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Der Tag war es gewesen, an dem Ienzo entschieden hatte, dass es das Beste war, sich niemals zu verlieben. Er hatte es von Even gelernt, ohne dass dieser ihm jemals hatte sagen müssen.


Ienzo war erst 11, als er das erste Mal feststellte, dass Even einsam war. Damals hatte er den blonden Forscher alleine in seinem Büro vorgefunden, mit einem Foto einer ihrer Wachen in der Hand. Er hatte es angestarrt und den Jungen nicht einmal bemerkt, bis dieser mit einem etwas lauteren Schließen der Tür auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Ienzo war bereits 14, als er verstand, warum Even damals das Foto von Dilan in der Hand gehalten hatte. Aber vor allem hatte er verstanden, warum sein Ziehvater dabei so verdammt traurig ausgesehen hatte: Denn Dilan war allem Anschein nach mehr als glücklich mit dem persönlichen Schützen des Schlosses – Braig. Etwas, was seine Welt doch ein wenig erschütterte. Wer würde denn diesen Idioten dem blonden Forscher vorziehen?

Der Tag war es gewesen, an dem Ienzo entschieden hatte, dass es das Beste war, sich niemals zu verlieben. Er hatte es von Even gelernt, ohne dass dieser es ihm jemals hatte sagen müssen. Denn Ienzo war kein dummer Junge, bei weitem nicht. Und er konnte den Schmerz, den Even jedes Mal im Blick hatte, wenn er Braig und Dilan sah, genau erkennen und beinahe am eigenen Leib spüren.

Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch einen anderen nur so verdammt verletzen? Ihn beinahe zerbrechen? Denn zugegebenermaßen wirkte Even von Tag zu Tag mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst – etwas, was Ienzo noch mehr Angst machte, als der Schmerz in seinen Augen.

Von dem Tag an lernte Ienzo noch mehr, als er es vorher immer getan hatte. Er beschränkte sich mit allem, was er hatte, auf Even und ihre Forschung. Irgendwo war ihm klar, dass der Blonde ihn brauchte, und er brauchte ihn auch. Er war sein Schutz, und hielt ihn davon ab, sich von Dingen verleiten zu lassen, die er niemals spüren wollte. Natürlich hatte er auch vorher nie viel mit den anderen Kindern aus Radiant Garden zu tun gehabt, doch nach wenigen Tagen hatte er diesen Kontakt völlig eingestellt. Wenn er wirklich einmal in die Stadt ging, dann tat er es nur in Begleitung von Even.

Ienzo war 17, als sich sein Leben dann doch schlagartig änderte. Er hatte Jahre lang nach demselben Plan gelebt, nach dem es auch Even tat. Denn dieser machte ihm mit seinem Leiden und seinem schlecht vertuschten Schmerz mehr Angst vor dem, was noch passieren konnte, als er sich denken konnte.

Etwas, was sich jedoch ändern sollte. Ienzo war an einem Abend aus dem Labor geflüchtet, als Even wieder einmal ausgesehen hatte, als würde er jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrechen. Ienzo hatte sich ein Lächeln aufgezwungen, sich mit einer schlechten Ausrede entschuldigt und war gegangen. Hätte er gewusst, was ihm passieren würde, wäre er lieber bei dem Blonden geblieben.

Es war eigenartig gewesen. Auch wenn er bereits viel über die Liebe gelesen hatte, war ihm nie danach gewesen, sie selbst zu entdecken. Etwas, das wohl allen voran an Even gelegen hatte.

Doch so viel er auch über sie wusste, gab es etwas, was er niemals gedacht hätte: Sie passierte plötzlich und unerwartet, und dabei war es völlig egal, wie die Person aussah oder wie alt sie war. Man verliebte sich einfach.

Und das passierte auch Ienzo. Jedoch hätte sich sein Herz keinen Schlechteren aussuchen können. Bei allem, was er vielleicht erwartet hatte, war es für ihn doch immer ausgeschlossen gewesen, dass es ihm ausgerechnet bei der Person passierte, die Schuld an dem Leid seines 'Vaters' war.

Wie es passierte? Etwas, woran sich Ienzo nicht einmal genau erinnern konnte. Auf seiner Flucht vor Even und dessen Gefühlen war er mit Braig zusammengestoßen. Dessen schnelle Reaktion hatte ihn vor einem schmerzhaften Aufprall auf den Boden bewahrt und dazu geführt, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrer, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon siebenjährigen Zusammenarbeit, berührten.

Ienzo hatte nicht plötzlich Geigen spielen hören, oder Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt. Er hatte nicht unbewusst lächeln müssen, oder war plötzlich überglücklich. Das einzige, was passiert war, war dass seine Haut für einige Augenblicke geprickelt hatte, und da hatte er es gewusst. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte ihm ein Hammer den Satz in den Kopf gehämmert. Er war in Braig verliebt. Ganz plötzlich und unverhofft – und das war das schlimmste, was ihm hatte passieren können. Seine blauen Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und er hatte einen verwirrten Schützen einfach stehen lassen.. genauso wie den blonden Forscher einige Minuten vorher.

Erst als Ienzo in seinem Zimmer ankam und sich auf das Bett geworfen hatte, ließ sein Kopf einen klaren Gedanken zu. Warum hatte er solche Angst vor den Gefühlen, die sich in ihm entwickelten? Doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis er eine Antwort darauf bekam. Er hatte Even so oft leiden sehen. Er hatte ihn im Schlaf weinen sehen, als er noch mit dem Blonden ein Zimmer geteilt hatte. Er hatte sich so oft angehört, wie der Blonde leise vor sich hin geseufzt hatte. Und irgendwo war ihm klar, dass Even sich auf ihn verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich ihm anvertraut – sonst hätte er all seine Gefühle sicher besser vor ihm versteckt, so wie er es auch bei Dilan selbst tat.

Und das war der Moment, wo Ienzo realisierte, dass Even Schuld an allem war. Nicht Braig hatte ihm sein Herz gebrochen – wie auch - sondern Even. Even hatte ihn immer wieder für seine eigenen Gefühle missbraucht und nun lag Ienzo in seinem Bett und litt genauso, wie der Blonde es vorher getan hatte. Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch nicht der Fakt, dass Ienzo litt. Es war der Punkt, dass er aus genau demselben Grund litt, aus dem es auch Even so schlecht ging. Etwas, was er immer hatte verhindern wollen.

Er hatte sich vor allem geflüchtet. Vor Menschen, vor sich selbst.

Natürlich hatte Ienzo damals noch nichts von dem Grund gewusst, aus dem Even all das getan hatte. Er hatte gedacht, Even wäre einfach egoistisch gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, dass der Blonde eigentlich nichts dafür gekonnt hatte. Aber das war alles gelogen gewesen.

Ienzo war 23 gewesen, als er verstanden hatte, dass Even ihn missbraucht hatte. Nicht im körperlichen Sinne, wie man vielleicht denken konnte. Er hatte ihn für seine Forschungen missbraucht – etwas, was ihr eigener Meister, Ansem, angeordnet hatte. Dieser hatte gedacht, dass es einfacher wäre, die Dunkelheit im Herzen eines Menschen zu erforschen, wenn jener Mensch noch ein reines Herz hatte. Etwas, was von allen Schülern nur bei ihm der Fall gewesen war. Und so schaffte jene Enttäuschung, die sein gesamtes Vertrauen erschütterte, den ersten Schritt zur Verwandlung in einen Niemand – etwas, was Ienzo mit 23 wurde.

Zexion war 24, als er erfuhr, dass auch Braig in jene Falle getappt war und sich von Dilan hatte verführen lassen, welcher die ganze Zeit an Evens Seite gehandelt hatte.

Und Zexion war immer noch 24, als er erfuhr, dass er nicht als einziger das kleine Prickeln gespürt hatte.


End file.
